


Gud, Konge og Fædreland

by wafflesandpancakes



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Politicians, Copenhagen - Freeform, Copenhagen AU, Driving home for Christmas, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Home for Christmas, M/M, also a shit ton of children ksksk, inspired by Borgen ngl, wait, which isn't true more like, yes that's a tag okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesandpancakes/pseuds/wafflesandpancakes
Summary: Copenhagen is a beautiful city. It's home to the Danish royal family, the national museum, Tivoli and, most importantly, the Danish parliament - the Folketinget, located in the old Christiansborg castle. That's where they work, eat, sometimes even sleep. That's where most of these stories are located.orThe AU where all of them work in politics
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Gud, Konge og Fædreland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico can't celebrate Christmas with his family, so Lewis decides to do something special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here we are. Thank you to Mone, Anni and Johanna for our prompt writing challenge each week, without you this wouldn't have happened. Now you have to suffer and read a shit ton about Copenhagen.
> 
> Anyway, yes, I'm currently missing Copenhagen a shit ton and watching Borgen so. That's what happened.

Normally, he wouldn’t do something like this. They’ve had their plans for Christmas, they’ve had it all planned out, really: Christmas in Berlin, then visit the grandparents in Wiesbaden before Lewis would fly over with the kids to London while Nico would drive back to Copenhagen. They’ve done this the past three years since they’ve had kids, and while Lewis knows this can’t go on like this forever, especially not when they’re going to school, but it’s still a few years until then. And they’ve thought that their plan would always have worked until Nico’s boss was appointed Prime Minister a few months ago. Going from a simple press chief of some kind of leading politician of a party to being the highest press chief in the state, working for Kevin Magnussen, the newly-elected Danish Prime Minister. The man with the highest rank outside of the royal family in all of Denmark.

Of course, this meant cutting back on private life. Of course, this meant less time on facetiming or calling or in general talking to each other. Of course, it’s hard with two children at the age of three and not even one, but it’s worth it. He has never seen Nico as happy before, he’s thriving with his new tasks, and he’s apparently also doing a great job, so Lewis is generally happy for him. Especially after Nico was at his side while he built his own career, going from London to Berlin to become the British ambassador in Germany. Berlin, the city they once fell in love in, that should be home for their future family. Berlin, that would always have a special in his heart. The city Nico had left for a better job, for more money, for a happier life, even after they had decided on having a child (and in the end, their son was born two years after Nico moved to Copenhagen). And it has paid out, they’re both so incredibly blessed with their family and their jobs.

There’s one negative thing to all of this: every time Nico calls him out of the ordinary, he knows something has gone wrong. And it’s the same thing this time around when Nico calls him on a Monday afternoon, clearly in both of their work times. Their oldest, Fynn, is currently still in Kindergarten, while their youngest, Cecilie, is at the nursery, but if Lewis remembers right, their AuPair will get here soon, so he can busy himself with his office work. Nico never calls around this time.

“Hey, babe.”

He can nearly hear Nico’s smile on the other end of the line, and he leans back in his office chair, pushing his glasses up on his head.

“Hey, darling. What makes you call me at this  _ ungodly _ hour?”

Nico chuckles on the other end of the phone and closes a door, the voices that have been in the background now significantly quieter. His steps echo through the hallway, and Lewis knows Christiansborg enough to know that he’s either walking from Kevin’s office to his own office, or he’s just walking up and down some hallways while talking before returning to Kevin.

“I have bad news.”

“I guessed so… How bad?”

“I won’t make it back ‘till the 26th. Earliest.”

He sighs and stares at the ceiling. It’s not like he hasn’t waited for this call the past weeks, but it still hurts, knowing that they won’t celebrate Christmas together for the first time in years. He’s not even that sad about not seeing Nico, he’s more devastated on behalf of the children. On behalf of Fynn, really, Cecilie doesn’t even know what Christmas is yet. He pushes himself out of his chair and walks over to the window, watching the snow fall. It has been snowing since yesterday, and their garden is filled with little snowmen and snow animals. Their tracks from yesterday have been covered by the new snow already, and the only thing that can be seen are Roscoe’s paw prints from when they took a small break from working and sleeping (the sleeping part was on Roscoe, obviously).

“So you’re going to be alone for Christmas?”

“I mean, I have Bailey here…”

“Nico.”

It’s the other’s turn to sigh, and Lewis can hear him stop, probably looking out of a window at Christiansborg, right at the arena where they’re normally training the horses. Is it snowing in Copenhagen too? He would love to find out.

“I know, Schatz. I know. The plan is to work long and then go home and get drunk.”

“Not the best Christmas. Didn’t Kevin invite you?”

“He did but Nico has to work too, so we decided to finish the New Year’s Eve speech and prepare for the next year, and then I’ll just leave them to it. It’s their last Christmas alone still.”

“You can’t come home because of a stupid speech?”

“No, we… there’s a meeting Friday morning. I don’t know why but they scheduled it there, I can’t change that.”

“Do you at least have a day off on New Year’s Eve? Or on New Year?”

The following silence is enough of an answer for him. Of course. He couldn’t have had that time off either. Not one possibility of seeing his husband and the kids.

“This has nothing to do with you, you know that, right?”

“I know, it’s… Fynn has been so excited to see his Papa.”

“And his Papa has been really excited to see Fynn, and Cecilie, and Roscoe, and their dad.”

There are some shouts in the background, and Lewis can distinguish Nico’s name from them, even though the man on the other end hesitates to end the call.

“I love you, Nico. We’ll figure something out, but I kinda want you to keep your job, so go back to Kevin.”

“I love you too, Lewis. Call you and the kids later?”

“Of course. Bye-bye.”

“Bye.”

And maybe he’s stupid for his following thought, but maybe he isn’t. Maybe he just wants to celebrate Christmas with the person he loves, the father of his children, his husband whom he promised to follow to the end of the world. And if Copenhagen isn’t something, it’s the end of the world.

If Nico can’t come home for Christmas, he’ll bring home to Nico.

Getting everyone involved in his plan isn’t the hardest thing to do. The hardest thing is keeping it a secret from Nico, especially since Fynn is as talkactive as his dad and would easily spoil the surprise for his papa, so Lewis tries his best in telling his son as late as possible. Which is the day before they’re supposed to go. Hey, he can only do that much with a three-year-old.

“Daddy, why are you packing?”

Lewis turns around with a smile, looking at his son who’s standing in the doorframe, their AuPair behind them, looking a bit done.

“Fynn, you promised your dad to leave him alone while he’s-”

“It’s okay, Clara. Can you do me a favor and pack a few of Cecilie’s things?”

He swoops his son up as their AuPair leaves, holding him on one arm while continuing to pack.

“I’m going to tell you a secret, okay?” His son nods with a serious expression, and  _ god _ , he has never seen something more adorable. “We’re visiting Papa in Copenhagen.”

“We will?!”

“Yes, and that’s why I’m packing. But you have to promise me not to tell your Papa. It is a surprise.”

“Is Roscoe going to come with us?”

“Of course, darling. Roscoe is family too.”

“Yay!”

The excitement disappears after roughly two hours into their drive when they reach the ferry that’s going to get them from Germany to Denmark. The children are tired and just want to see their dad, and the only one of them who’s truly relaxed is Roscoe, who’s snoring on the passenger’s seat. They still have about 4 hours to go, most of that by ship. He can do this. This isn’t his first time alone with the kids, so he’ll manage. Somehow. He definitely needs coffee.

But apparently the sound of the waves hitting the ship, the slight going back and forth is enough to get his kids to calm down, quickly asleep in either their baby carrier or in his lap. They have left Roscoe in the car for the ride, as most dog owners do with their dogs, and Lewis uses the time he’s got now to work a bit, writing some protocols, answering some emails, setting a few appointments for the next weeks after New Years. The things he hasn’t been able to find the silence for the past days. And he’s had worse views while working before, worse than the endless ocean behind the window, only a few smaller boats sailing by from time to time. It calms his nerves, especially when he thinks about the rest of the drive to Copenhagen.

Which, in the end, turns out to be the most calming experience in his life. The dog is still sleeping and so are the kids, and he can drive the last remaining hour and a half in silence, parking the car in front of Nico’s apartment before the sun is setting. He lets the kids sleep, carefully carrying them up into the house, more than happy when he stands in front of the front door. He knocks, and in a matter of seconds, a grinning Dan opening it for him. He hasn’t seen the Aussie since he last visited Nico, and if he’s honest, he has really missed him.

“Lewis! Hey.” His attention is immediately drawn towards the children, gently taking Fynn out of his arms. “They have grown so much.”

“I know… Can you watch them for a bit so I can bring the presents up?”

“Sure thing. I’m positive Max will help you with that.”

On cue, Max appears out of the kitchen, immediately drawn towards the baby in Lewis’ arms, while Bailey and Roscoe nearly jump each other to death, so excited to see each other again.

“Max, please?”

The Dutch pouts but hands the child to Dan before walking down the stairs with Lewis again.

“So, what’s your plan?”

“Get the presents up, dress the kids nicely and wait for Nico in front of Christiansborg,”

“How romantic of you.”

Lewis smiles at Max, ruffling his hair quickly.

“More romantic than you, Mr. Verstappen. What’s your plan?”

“Finish decorating  _ your husband’s _ flat because he didn’t do that, take Dan home, give him his presents, die of anxiety, ask him to marry me.”

“I’m so proud of you for finally doing that. Took you long enough.”

There’s a slight flush on Max’ cheeks as he takes the first bag of presents.

“What if he says no?”, he whispers, Lewis nearly overhearing his words.

“Dan? As if he’s going to say no. Max, he loves you more than anything in his life.” He lowers his voice as he stands completely close to him, their bodies pressed together as they gather the rest of the presents from the trunk. “In fact, I know that he has wanted to ask you for an awfully long time but never got around. He was too nervous that  _ you  _ would say no.”

It draws a chuckle from the younger one, and Lewis can practically feel the anxiety fade away - not completely, but enough so that Dan won’t notice anything.

“We’re two idiots, aren’t we?”

“Two idiots who are so stupidly in love with each other that it hurts.”

“Hey, who drove 6 hours to be with his partner for Christmas?”

“Touché.”

They bring the presents upstairs, carefully hiding them away (Lewis instructs Max to put them under the Christmas tree once he leaves the flat with the children), and with the help of Max and Dan, the kids are properly dressed in no time, ready to finally see their dad again after months of being separated. He leaves Dan and Max to the rest, quietly wishing Max good luck for his future plans, and takes the kids for the relatively short walk to the Danish parliament. He’s unbelievably grateful for the two of them, what they have done to Nico’s flat in a matter of no time is incredible, and he can’t really count all the times he has confided in Dan about his relationship, his doubts, and his worries, and it has been Dan who grounded him every time. Dan, the Australian ambassador who fell in love with a witty, way younger Dutch business student who’s just gotten an amazing job offer in Denmark. Dan, who left everything he had in Berlin behind to follow the man who turned out to be his soulmate. Dan, who had been there to guide him when he arrived in Berlin, quickly becoming a huge part of his life. Both Dan and Max have been a great addition to their lives, and especially in moments like these, Lewis couldn’t be happier about it.

He makes his way past Christiansborg Slotskirke, the big circular top lit up with spotlights, making it look bigger than it already is. Just a few meters after leaving the church behind, he has to turn left, and even the old palace is lit up in some way, with multiple Christmas trees lined up in front of the front facade. His way leads not through the main entrance though, his way leads towards the back, to where the stables and the riding arena are located. He turns left again before he can walk past the arenas, instead walking past the high fencing, entering the parking lot for members of the parliament and other employees. At this point of time, especially since it’s the 24th, there’s no one around anymore, only one car is parked there, and Lewis knows it’s Kevin’s the second Nico, Kevin’s boyfriend/fiance/secret lover gets out of the car, walking over to him with a huge smile.

“Hey, Nico didn’t tell me you would be in Copenhagen, man!”

“Well, it wasn’t really… planned until a few days ago.”

They hug for a second before the German greets Fynn and Cecilie too, the younger one has woken up from yet another nap and looks up at him with big eyes, while Fynn is growing more and more impatient on his side.

“When’s Papa going to come?”

“Just you wait, sunshine. He’s going to be here soon.”

As if it has been planned all along, it’s only a few seconds later that the door opens and Kevin and Nico step out of the former palace, conversing while walking down the stairs. As soon Fynn sees his papa, he lets go of Lewis’ hand and runs up the stairs, the high-pitched voice echoing between the high walls.

“Papa!”

The shock is clearly written all over Nico’s face as he turns around, going from looking at Kevin to looking at the child that is running towards them,  _ his _ child. His face lights up the moment he recognizes him, and once Fynn has reached him, he’s lifting him up and pressing him against his body. Lewis can’t hear what he’s saying, but Fynn points towards him and that’s when Nico’s and his eyes meet, and Lewis notices how beautiful his husband is. How well the suit he’s chosen fits him, how proud it makes him that Nico is wearing the coat he gave him for his birthday, how good Nico looks with  _ their _ kid in his arms. He watches how he carefully walks down the stairs and comes towards him, only half-heartedly listening to whatever Fynn is babbling about in German, the object of affection being a different one - Lewis. He presses a kiss to Fynn’s forehead first, kind of rocking him as he’s sitting on his arm before turning his attention to Lewis, gently pulling him closer.

“Y-You’re here.  _ Why  _ are you here?”

“Christmas wouldn’t have been the same without you.”

“B-But my flat, n-nothing’s-”

“Dan and Max took care of that.”

It’s only now that Lewis can see the tears in Nico’s eyes, and he carefully rests his forehead against Nico’s, trying not to hurt either of them with his glasses.

“We all just missed you a sh- a lot.”

“Good to see that you haven’t given up on the ‘no swearing around the kids’ rule,” Nico chuckles before kissing Lewis slowly but deep, a kiss of two people who haven’t been together in a really long time. “But before we continue greeting each other, I fear these two idiots will steal our daughter any second.”

When they turn around, they can see Kevin and Nico gently cooing at Cecilie, who’s making grabby hands towards them, the tiny hands being the only thing they could see of her in her stroller.

“That would make a great headline for ‘Berlingske’: Danish Prime Minister tries stealing his PR manager’s daughter.”

The couple just grins at them but pushes the stroller further towards them.

“We’re happy with the little girl we’ll hold in our hands in February.”

“If that means you won’t steal  _ our  _ little girl, I’m fine with it.”

Kevin and Nico chuckle and wave them goodbye as they walk to their car, Kevin and (Lewis’) Nico quickly deciding on a time to meet the next workday before they drive away. Once the car has left the lot, Nico turns around again, smiling at his beautiful family.

“So, how about we go home now? If we’re lucky, Santa Claus has already been there!”

The huge smile on Fynn’s face is enough for Lewis to realize how lucky he got with his family, especially with his husband, who gives him a huge smile too and starts to walk home, one arm securely holding Fynn, the other hand rests on Lewis’ on the handle of the stroller.

Even though this isn’t the Christmas he had imagined beforehand, it’s the most perfect thing he has ever experienced.

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is a work of fiction. no one belongs to me. follow me on tumblr @kevinmaunussen -


End file.
